


Papi

by EmpressMermalaid



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Seduction, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Jesse McCree, Young Jesse McCree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 11:11:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10570113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressMermalaid/pseuds/EmpressMermalaid
Summary: Jesse wants nothing more than to join Overwatch, but it turns out Overwatch's Strike Commander has a little more in mind than just a routine interview to make Jesse prove himself...





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's been real good getting back to some smut writing, my dudes and this is some grossly self indulgent one shot realness.
> 
> I dedicate this fic to my sweet, sweet homeboy Ghost-Chicky.
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy it!

_Well I don't know if I'm your body type_  
_But just close your eyes, enjoy the ride_  
_Won't you sway my waist from side to side?_  
_Make me say, ayy papi, ayy papi, ayy..._

[---]

Jesse stood nervously outside of the plain door marked “Strike Commander: Jack Morrison”. He exhaled deeply a few times, bouncing on the balls of his feet as he attempted to steel his nerves. This could be his big break - a chance of a lifetime. Not only did his application for the most renowned peacekeeping squad in the whole world _not_ get thrown immediately in the trash, but the congratulatory letter that arrived in the mail also advised he was being considered for a position within Blackwatch – only _the_ most elite black ops squad to ever exist. Like... _ever_. Jesse was giddy with excitement. He was young and idealistic and full of world saving spirit, and while some of his old friends were stagnating in some crummy retail job he could be on jet setting classified missions with the best of the best.

“Next applicant,” a deep, husky voice called from within the room.

Jesse gulped, wiping his sweaty palms on his pants. He pushed open the door and there he was. Jack Morrison himself! McCree had passed his statue on the way in to the Overwatch complex headquarters. He experienced a brief flash of giddy star struck awe.

“Sit down,” Morrison gestured to the seat opposite his desk with a warm, pleasant smile, “thank you for coming. It's a real... pleasure to meet you at last.”

Jesse wrestled with a stupid grin that insisted on working its way on to his face as he sat down. He was going to be professional, dammit. Or at least, he was going to try. Morrison glanced at a print out on his desk, then back to Jesse with a satisfied expression. Jesse simply couldn't stop staring at how... _impressive_ Morrison was in person. So flawless. So this is what a super soldier was like in the flesh.

“Jesse McCree was it? You have such a... solid application,” he settled against his desk on his elbows, "you look just like your picture."

Jesse grinned despite himself at the praise.

“Thank you, sir,” he put on the best qualified adult voice he was capable of, “it's an honour to be considered for the position.”

 _Nailing it_.

Morrison nodded, running a thumb and his forefinger down the lines of his cheeks to his chin thoughtfully, taking a moment to size Jesse up.

“Not a lot of _real_ experience in this field though, am I right?”

Jesse's leg gave a nervous twitch as his mind raced to formulate clever yet succinct responses in this do-or-die interview.

“Not yet, no, but I'm a quick learner... and I believe my education more than makes up for it.”

_Good answer, good answer._

Morrison nodded.

“Deadlock Police Training Academy,” he read from Jesse's application before him, “yes, quite prestigious. It's the main reason I have considered you for this role. Well... _one_ of the main reasons.”

Morrison gave him a look that Jesse couldn't quite decipher. He chose to nod curtly in response.

“I'll cut to the chase,” Morrison leant forwards, “how badly do you want to join Overwatch? To join Blackwatch?”

“It would be like a dream come true!” Jesse blurted out, adding a little “s-sir” as an afterthought.

“Are you willing to do whatever it takes to get the role and fulfill your duties?”

“Yes, absolutely. Anything!”

Morrison regarded him for a second, seemingly liking that answer. He stood up suddenly.

“It's a bit warm in here, isn't it?” he asked, his trademark charming smile sitting blindingly on his face.

“Uhh... I suppose?” Jesse didn't feel exceptionally uncomfortable with the climate, but he was so eager for approval he would have agreed with anything that came out of the Strike Commander's mouth.

Morrison slowly slid his coat from his shoulders, shrugging out of the garment to hang it on the back of his office chair. Jesse waited quietly, respectfully, his hands clasped lightly in his lap. He felt a little out of his element when Morrison walked around to the other side of the desk to stand alongside him. Jesse smiled amiably.

“I'd be willing to put you straight through to a cadetship, what with your big, _big_ potential and all,” Morrison appraised and Jesse's heart swelled with pride and excitement. He was nearly on the edge of his seat.

“I- really? That's – wow, thank you, I-”

“There's just _one_ thing I want you to do for me first, Jesse.”

Morrison swung a leg over Jesse's and sat down, right in his lap. One hand on Jesse's shoulder, the other gripping the back of his chair, his thighs parted and hooked either side of where he was straddling the boy. Jesse's eyes went as wide as dinner plates, his jaw dropping in sheer surprise. He scrambled slightly from the unexpected contact, and Morrison looked like a vision of suave perfection, being entirely too persuasive as he pressed his thumb to Jesse's lips, shushing him gently.

“I – what is this-?” Jesse was too nerve stricken and shocked to even be angry.

“Just one little thing you gotta do...” Morrison slipped a hand around his tie, tugging him closer slowly, “and you'll be Blackwatch's newest recruit. You strike me as the kind of person who could follow orders, really, _really_ well. Why don't you show me?”

Jesse swallowed thickly.

“All your application needs is my signature...” Morrison purred, his heavy set, muscular form somewhat at odds with Jesse's toned yet smaller body.

Jesse gaped, bewildered. Whatever he had prepared for prior to this interview, it certainly wasn't this. He'd practised job interview questions and answers, and even run through some physical drills and stretches in case his physical prowess was in need of proving. Apparently, his physique _was_ a point of interest, but not in the way he could have ever expected.

He had no idea what Morrison wanted him to do exactly. What if this was a test? What if he was _supposed_ to think Morrison was coming on to him, but if he caved, he'd fail some entrapment-esque personality test? Then again, what if this was simply exactly what it looked like? What if rejecting Morrison blew his big chance to join Overwatch? What decision would he regret the most if it turned out to be the wrong choice? Did he even have a chance? Was Morrison just messing with him?

The turmoil of his inner conflict must have been showing on his face because Morrison pursed his lips, in an almost pitying expression, like someone would give a small child in a crisis.

“Don't look so surprised, Jesse,” Morrison continued to play with his tie, “ _real talent_ like yours is hard to come by. I just want to make sure that you've got what it takes to make it here with the big boys.”

Jesse continued to gape, slack jawed as he looked Morrison up and down. There was no doubt about it, his offer was tempting... for more reasons than one.

“S-so...” he gulped, his throat as try as a desert, “so you're saying... you... that I just gotta... _you know_... and...”

“That's right,” Morrison smirked, his tone husky, eyes dark through lowered lashes, “you make me say _ayy papi_ and I make you an official Overwatch member. Today. You could walk out those doors with a badge. Nobody has to know. What do you say, Jesse?”

Jesse had been originally shocked by the proposition itself, but now that was being taken over by surprise that Morrison – a specimen of pure, raw attractiveness – was propositioning _him_. That the Strike Commander of Overwatch was coming on to _him_ , and coming in hot at that. His eyes trailed South, taking in Morrison's tight, black tee. The blue, military grade dress pants pulled taut with his movements. Jesse felt a feverish rush from the blood red of his cheeks, to the trembling of his hands which were floating uncertainly, avoiding contact as though the moment he touched anything at all his fate would be sealed. That much was true. Jesse put his hands on the Commander's waist and leant up, tentatively going for a kiss. Morrison smirked victoriously, leaning down to devour Jesse's mouth hungrily, instantly easing the young boy's hesitation.

Their lips locked for a moment. Jesse could feel Morrison's coarse stubble against his cheek, but he was enchanted by the way Morrison's lips flirted with his own. So soft. So inviting.

“You ever done this with a man before?” Morrison's gravelly voice sent a little shiver down the back of Jesse's spine.

His heart was beating at a dizzying pace, roaring in his ears and making his head spin but Jesse McCree was an adaptable man. He went with the flow, and this set up was making him more and more confident by the second. He still had some reservations, but each passing moment took him further away from the fear that Morrison was playing some sick, twisted game with him and was actually serious. All he had to do to get in to Overwatch – into _Blackwatch_ – was fuck Morrison? That was a perk, not a chore. Just look at him... Morrison was _gorgeous_.

“I ain't as inexperienced as I look,” Jesse licked his lips, the roguish charms of his Southern accent creeping back in to his voice from where he had shelved it in the hopes of coming across more professional in his interview.

“Good to know,” Morrison fisted a hand around his tie and dragged him upwards, kissing him once again.

Morrison shifted in his lap and Jesse felt a spike of arousal course through him, his dick twitching between them. This did not go unnoticed, as Jesse could feel the smirk playing at Morrison's lips as he rocked his hips forward against the bulge. The rocking continued, becoming a rolling motion of Morrison's ass in his lap as Jesse exhaled shakily into Morrison's mouth. The hands on his waist tightened, and Jesse delighted in feeling the shift of Morrison's thick, muscular body on top of him. He was as solid as rock, but as limber as air. The blush on his cheeks spread rapidly to his ears when Morrison pulled away with pupils a dark, glittering black, his lips flushed and plump. His tongue traced the shape of his lower lip, where Jesse had been sucking softly, running the sensitive flesh through his teeth with a little nip of attitude and teeth.

Morrison, still clutching Jesse's tie, hooked a finger through the knot and tugged, undoing the tie so that it played loosely around his neck when Morrison dropped it playfully against his chest. He pulled apart a few of Jesse's buttons in the same motion, leaving the young man looking delightfully dishevelled, sprawled in the chair beneath him. Morrison playfully palmed at Jesse's budding erection, tented tightly against his leg in his dress pants as Morrison stood. He really, _really_ liked the way Jesse was looking up at him, his chest rising and falling with hot, sharp breaths.

With one leg either side of his, Jesse was in awe of how commanding Morrison looked, even with his shirt hem riding up, and his cock stiff in his pants. It only served to make Jesse himself harder. He keened slightly, arching his hips off the chair in mourning of Morrison's heavy weight on him. Morrison gave him a very nurturing shush, which was surprisingly erotic on the tip of his tongue. He swung his leg back over Jesse's to stand up straight, silencing the young man with a thumb pressed against his lips. Jesse's tongue snaked between his lips, wrapping around Morrison's digit and drawing it to his mouth. The sound Morrison made when he began to suck was all the encouragement he needed to keep going.

Morrison began to fumble with his belt, one handedly unclasping the heavy buckle and pulling it apart. The buckle clinked invitingly as Morrison unzipped, shoving his pants down to his thighs while Jesse tongued his fingers in a salacious preview of what exactly he was capable of, and what he was more than willing to do to make a lasting impression on his interviewer. Tight, dark underwear was pulled aside and Jesse's eyes widened when they fell on what Morrison was working with. A flighty shock of electricity tingled across his skin. This was really happening. He was really going to do this.

Jesse looked up at Morrison from beneath the fan of his lashes, lips parted around the Strike Commander's thumb. Without breaking that eye contact, he slid from the chair, sinking to his knees before Morrison's imposing form. Morrison's eyes narrowed to slits, the smile on his face letting Jesse know that was definitely the right move. There was a moment's hesitation. Just a second of stillness. Then Morrison took the initiative, snaking his hand around Jesse's cheek to rest on the back of his head, nestled in his soft, spiky hair and pulled him in with a tight grip until Jesse had no choice but to open his mouth and swallow him whole.

Morrison sighed happily as Jesse's lips wrapped around his cock, the boy obediently taking a mouthful and lathing at the shaft with a nervous but eager tongue. He sucked softly, trying to take more of Morrison's considerable length. The way he bobbed his head, letting his lips and tongue linger on the head of Morrison's dick betrayed the fact that this certainly wasn't his first time doing this. Morrison liked that. He knew he had a good feeling about this boy for a reason. God bless him, he was even trying to maintain eye contact. He had talents, that much was certain.

“Good boy,” Morrison praised, petting his hair tenderly as Jesse forced his head down further all on his own. He gagged as Morrison's cock forced more of this throat open. Morrison thrust his hips in at a slow, leisurely pace which took Jesse to his limit. He pulled back, slurping wetly as a gush of saliva and precum drooled from his mouth. Morrison growled his approval, pushing Jesse's head back down on to him, too eager to be in his hot, wet hole again. Jesse took it in his stride, taking everything he could in the hopes of pleasing Morrison enough for that Blackwatch position.

Morrison moaned loudly as Jesse continued to blow him like his life depended on it. Jesse used his hands to wrap around the base of Morrison's cock, where his mouth had no hope of reaching despite his best efforts. He jerked him off right into his mouth, running his lips up and down while his tongue lapped attentively at every ridge and vein. He paid no mind to the stickiness running down his chin, soiling his best business attire. All that mattered was Morrison's fist twitching, clenched around messy locks of his hair and the way Morrison's cock was leaking salty musk all over the inside of his cheeks. Jesse pulled back, eyes closed, lost in the moment as he worked the tip of his tongue into Morrison's slit, teasing as much precum out as he could. Morrison roughly hauled him back by the hair, breathing heavily, a light sheen of sweat on his brow. Jesse was suddenly scared he had done something wrong and his eyes snapped open, looking up at the Commander. Morrison was flushed, his shirt drawn up around his chest so Jesse had a beautiful view of each thick roll of muscle around his torso, like a statue carved to perfection from smooth marble.

“Stand up,” he ordered, and Jesse didn't think twice about obeying.

He curled his fingers around Morrison's now dripping wet girth, gently but playfully stroking it as he drew his lower lip between his own teeth. One look at Morrison like that, and he found himself pushed against the desk. Morrison's hands were on his ass, pushing him up onto the hard wood surface and kneading him until he dared to let out a breathy moan. Jesse keened shakily as Morrison's lips latched on to his neck, sucking hard and deep at the sensitive skin, marking him with a lasting reminder of their tryst. The lingering sting of a love bite quickly gave way to pleasure as Morrison palmed at the seat of Jesse's pants, hand molded to the shape of his hard on through the fabric.

“M-Mister Morrison, s-sir...” Jesse panted, “if... if y' wanna fuck me, we might need to take a break... y'know, gotta-”

Morrison kissed him quiet.

“I have a better idea,” he growled. Morrison nudged Jesse aside, shoving his own pants further to the floor and bending over the desk, giving Jesse a poignant, come hither look over his shoulder.

Jesse choked on his own tongue.

“You... you want me to-?”

“I had a feeling I was going to like you,” Morrison smirked, his back dipped, ass in the air.

Jesse didn't think he'd ever tore off his pants so quickly. They were flung unceremoniously over behind a pot plant after a slight awkward dance of Jesse hopping on one foot as he tried to wrestle his pants off over his boots. Morrison idly stroked himself with Jesse's spit still coating his skin as he watched. He liked the way Jesse's erection bounced as he moved - it was bigger than it felt while he was still clothed.

Jesse paused behind Morrison, his heart and mind racing to catch up to one another. Morrison gave him a coy smile and flicked a condom at him over his shoulder. Jesse breathed a small sigh of relief that he wasn't going to have to awkwardly ask for one. As he ripped open the package and slid it on, Morrison was busying himself with a pocket sized bottle of lubricant taken from a pile of miscellaneous things on the desk, taking two fingers and working them with ease into his ass. Jesse fumbled with the damn latex as he hurried to replace Morrison's fingers with his dick.

He loved how far apart his hands sat when he grabbed Morrison's waist. Morrison was as tall as he was broad, but Jesse was no small man either. Morrison gasped quietly as he felt the head of Jesse's cock press against his hole, opening him up effortlessly thanks to his prior preparations. His fingers scrunched at Jesse's paper application as the very same man slowly, almost _reverently_ , filled his ass.

“ _Damn_ ,” Morrison cursed, tipping his head back, enjoying the moment.

Jesse was panting hard, his chest heaving with his laborious breathing. He was no longer worried about whether this was a trick, or whether he was doing enough to please Morrison, or whether it would be enough to earn him a successful interview. Those things were the furthest thing from his mind right now. All he wanted to do was make Morrison moan – to pound him into his own desk until they came together. His cock pulsed hard as Morrison tensed around him. Even though he took Jesse's cock without so much as a whimper, he was still unbelievably tight.

Jesse dug his fingers into the hard lines of Morrison's sides as he mounted him. Morrison's ass rippled satisfyingly with each thrust that worked Jesse's cock deeper inside of him until he was balls deep, humping the Strike Commander of Overwatch like a mindless animal.

Morrison rode back against him, bouncing off of him and working Jesse's dick at an angle that had them both vocal about their mutual indulgence. Jesse whined desperately, curling in on their conjoined bodies until his chest was flush against Morrison's back. He pressed his nose between Morrison's shoulder blades, inhaling deeply the scent of salt and sweat and expensive cologne while his hands wrapped beneath them to grip tightly at Morrison's generous chest. Jesse bucked hard, so overcome with pleasure he could hardly breathe and Morrison was more than appreciating his youthful enthusiasm. He couldn't help but slide a hand down his own stomach, fingers sifting through a coarse trail of hair still damp from Jesse's spit to coil around his own soaked cock. He shuddered as the quick strokes of his fingers pushed him harder towards the thrilling apex of bliss he yearned for. It didn't take long at all before Jesse's powerful thrusts grew more and more erratic, the poor boy struggling to keep a consistent pace when Morrison's ass was hot, wet, and so, _so_ deep, caressing every inch of him. Morrison delighted in the way he could feel Jesse's face contort in raw pleasure from where it was pressed against his back, hot air brushing his shoulder blades with every furious exhale.

“S-sir...” he whimpered breathlessly, clutching Morrison's body beneath him as though for dear life.

“ _Damelo duro,_ ” Morrison panted, arching his back with a shiver.

Jesse fucked him mercilessly, his dick slipping in and out of Morrison with short, sharp snaps of his hips. Morrison whined. He couldn't help it. He was beginning to see stars, a shroud of heavenly numbness sapping the strength out from within him. He barely noticed the cum dribbling out of his clenched fist or the expletives on his lips. A loud, wild groan ripped itself from Jesse's throat as this pushed him right past the point of no return. He squeezed Morrison's hips, pulling out and tearing off the condom just in time to finish on the smooth, sweat-slick planes of Morrison's lower back. Ropes of cum splattered against his fair skin, trickling down his ass and thighs and pooling in the groove in the small of his back. It was a mess.

Jesse collapsed against Morrison's desk, boneless. Morrison was also weak at the knees, judging by how he leant his entire weight on the wood. Catching his breath, Jesse felt the overwhelming need to say something to fill the silence outside of the sound of their combined heavy breathing.

“Y-you...” Jesse wheezed, clutching his chest, “you know Spanish, sir?”

Morrison smirked crypitcally.

“I've got a... friend who taught me... a few words,” he replied slowly, coming down off of his butt with a voice like a smoky husk of fucked out pleasantries, “I think... you'll enjoy meeting him.”

“D-does that mean... I get the position, sir?” Jesse sat upright as much as his jellied limbs would allow.

Morrison gave him a firm pat on the back.

“ _Ayy papi_ ,” he sighed contentedly, “ _ayy_.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This story was based off [this amazing Todrick Hall song.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ccJF_g72Tho)
> 
> Just a reminder that you can see more of my shit in the following places:
> 
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/ladymermalaid)  
> [Tumblr (main)](http://www.ladymermalaid.tumblr.com)  
> [Tumblr (porny side blog)](http://www.empressmermalaid.tumblr.com)
> 
> Did you enjoy this fic? Chuck me a comment (even if it's just a single, solitary grunt) and you will fill me with such pride and vanity and appreciation I will have no choice but to write more and update more regularly to soak up more of that sweet, sweet recognition. It's that simple!


End file.
